super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Consolisseum
Hi guys, it's me, G8K. This time I have some (well, actually there are a lots of) questions. Thing is that I need them answered to do research for another project of me. It originally was to become the fourth game I've created on this wiki following Dreamworks Allstar Rumble, Ben 10 Alien Smash and Disney XD Superstar Brawl but it soon turned out to be far too big to it the way I did said games: Consolisseum. That's the game's project title as I'm not yet happy with it and, as the title might imply, is kinda about the console war between Nintendo, Sony and Microsoft. The title throws in the company's (and many Third Party companies's) most well-known faces such as Mario. Master Chief, Sonic or Kratos (something that is very very very unlikely to happen, though). Its gameplay is just like SSB's and there's the problem: In order to determine which characters will be playable and which not, I'm gonna ask you some questions. I'm also open for suggestions which franchise I simply forgot about naming deserves a spot in the roster. There will be four parties (Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft and Third Party) each with twenty playable characters. Each party has to have two franchises that bring in three playable brawlers and two more franchises two playables so keep this in mind, please. I also have some problems with finding guys for the Microsoft party since I'm not too familiar with Microsoft's franchises so some suggestions on this part are very helpful. Overall, I appreciate you taking part in this questionaire and am happy to say that you are very helpful. Nintendo Which other Mario character would you like to see playable? None Luigi Peach Bowser Should Diddy Kong be playable (seperately) alongside Donkey Kong? Yes No Which other The Legend of Zelda would you like to see playable? None Zelda (/Sheik) Ganondorf Impa Should (Meta) Ridley be playable alongside Samus Aran? Yes No Which other Kirby character would you like to see playable? None Meta-Knight King Dedede Which starters should Pokémon Trainer have? I don't want to see him playable 1st Gen 2nd Gen 3rd Gen 4th Gen 5th Gen 6th Gen Which other Pokémon character should be playable? None Lucario Mewtwo Meowth Jigglypuff Deoxys Should Captain Falcon be playable? Yes No Should Ness be playable? Yes No Should Pit be playable? Yes No Should Professor Layton be playable? Yes No Should Wario be playable? Yes No Should Captain Olimar and Pikmin be playable? Yes No Should Ice Climbers be playable? Yes No Which Fire Emblem character should be playable? None Marth Roy Ike Chrome Should Mr.Game&Watch be playable? Yes No Which Animal Crossing character should be playable? None Villager Tom Nook Which character should represent the Wii franchise? None Mii Wii Fit Trainer Should Isaac from Golden Sun be playable? Yes No Sony Should Ratchet and Clank be seperate characters from one another? Yes No Which other Ratchet & Clank character would you like to see? None Captain Qwark Doctor Nefarious Which other Jak & Daxter should would you like to see playable besides Jak and Daxter themselves? None Ashelin Praxis Keira Cyber Errol Which other Sly Cooper character would you like to see playable alongside Sly himself? None Carmelita Bentley Murray Clockwerk LeParadox Should Fat Princess be playable? Yes No Should Sir Daniel Fortesque from "MediEvil" be playable? Yes No Should Kat and Dusty from "Gravity Rush" be playable? Yes No Should PaRappa the Rapper be playable? Yes No Should Emmett Graves from "StarHawk" be playable? Yes No Should Buzz from "Buzz!" be playable? Yes No Should Delsin Rowe be playable next to Cole McGrath? Yes No Should Knack be playable? Yes No Should a Patapon from "Patapon" be playable? Yes No Should Kulche from "LocoRoco" be playable? Yes No Should Tigershark from "Invizimals" be playable? Yes No Should Joel and Ellie from "Last of Us" be playable? Yes No Microsoft Should there be another Banjo-Kazooie character next to Banjo-Kazooie? None Mumbo Jumbo Grunty Viva Pinata should be represented by which character? None Horstachio Professor Pester Should there be another Halo character playable If yes, who (please comment)? Yes No Should Captain Smiley be playable? Yes No Should Brutus from "Brute Force" be playable? Yes No Should there be another Killer Instinct character next to Jago? No Sabrewulf Fulgore Should Marcus from "Ryse: Son of Rome" be playable? Yes No Should Tork from "Tork: Prehistoric Punk" be playable? Yes No Should there be another Blue Dragon character next to Shu? No Kluke Jiro Nene Zola Third Party Should there be another Sonic the Hedgehog character playable? No Dr. Eggman (he would fight in a robot similar to his hover ship) Knuckles Shadow Tails Amy Rose Which Tekken character should be playable? None Jin Kazama Heihachi Mishima Which other Final Fantasy character should be playable alongside Cloud and Sephiroth? None Lightning Kefka Garland Warrior of Light Vivi Which other Street Fighter character should be playable alongside Ryu and Chun-Li? None Ken Akuma M. Bison Which Resident Evil character should be playable? None Chris Redfield Albert Wesker Which other MegaMan character would you like to see playable next to Zero? None Classic MegaMan MegaMan X Roll Would you like to see Rayman playable? Yes No Would you like to see Pac-Man playable? Yes No Would you like to see Slime from "Dragon Quest" be playable? Yes No Which Soul Calibur character should be playable? None Siegfried Nightmare Which Assassin's Creed character should be playable? None Altair Ezio Connor Kenway Edward Kenway Which Castlevania character would you like to see playable? None Simon Belmont Alucard Dracula Which Mortal Kombat character would you like to see playable? None Scorpion Goro Which Disgaea character should be playable? None Laharl Etna Which Tales of charcter would you like to see playable? None Lloyd Irving Yuri Lowell Cress Milla Maxwell Would you like to see Lara Croft be playable? Yes No Which BlazBlue character should be playable? None Ragna the Bloodedge Noel Vermillion Should Bomberman be playable? Yes No Should Frogger be playable? Yes No Would you like to see Faith from "Mirror's Edge" be playable? Yes No Should Booker DeWitt be playable alongside Big Daddy? Yes No Should Jade from "Beyond Good & Evil" be playable? Yes No Should Amaterasu from "Okami" be playable? Yes No Should Neku Sakubara from "The World Ends with You" be playable? Yes No Which Dead or Alive character would you like to see? None Kasumi Ryu Hayabusa Should Isaac Clarke from "Dead Space" be playable? Yes No Category:Consolissum